


Дом из тумана

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, АУ, драма, кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пэвенси не успели эвакуироваться из Лондона, но в Нарнию все же попали. Вот только не так, как можно было бы ожидать. Кроссовер с "Дом, в котором..." Написано на ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом из тумана

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: essilt  
> Персонажи: Пэвенси  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Жанр: драма, кроссовер, АУ  
> Предупреждения: Кроссовер с книгой «Дом, в котором…» М. Петросян, а также упоминание идей из книги «Дом странных детей» Р.Риггза

Дорога была разбита донельзя, а в ее колдобинах скопилось столько воды, что хватило бы на небольшое озеро. Очень грязное и мелкое, но все же озеро. Ноги скользили по мокрой глине, и Сьюзен не раз и не два хваталась за росшие вдоль дороги чахлые кусты, чтобы не упасть. За кустами везде, сколько хватало взгляда, тянулись унылые поля. То, что росло на них прежде, давно уже сгнило, и Сьюзен подозревала, что местами поля уже превратились в болота.

Сьюзен редко бывала в этих краях, а по собственной воле, как сейчас, – еще реже. Но она не переставала каждый раз удивляться тому, как эта мрачная серая местность, это… Преддверье невольно завораживало и притягивало. Наверное, такой же эффект производил на аппетитного беззащитного кролика взгляд удава.

Здесь не было времени, и Сьюзен не знала, сколько минут, часов или дней она шла, увязая в грязи и проваливаясь в рытвины, пока не добралась до места, где дорога расходилась в три стороны. Сьюзен ненавидела этот момент – момент, когда приходилось выбирать, куда свернуть. Она точно знала, что никогда не пойдет прямо, по бесконечной сухой и ровной дороге, манящей едва уловимым золотистым сиянием на горизонте, словно где-то там, невообразимо далеко, ночевало солнце, до которого можно дойти и согреться в его лучах. Это дорога и, главное, то, что находилось в ее конце, привлекало многих, но только не Сьюзен. Когда Сьюзен приходила сюда добровольно, она приходила ради того, что ждало ее в конце правой дороги. Или левой – там и там Сьюзен получала желаемое, презирая себя за это. Но порой оно было жизненно необходимо, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Правая дорога вела к замку. Сьюзен называла так небольшой дом из серого камня, крышу которого украшали декоративные бойницы и миниатюрная башенка. Тяжелая, всегда приоткрытая входная дверь пыль на полу, свисающие с люстры клоки паутины, чистота и свет лишь в спальне – таким был замок, когда там гостила Сьюзен. Возможно, без нее он менялся, а возможно, и нет. В замке жил красивый юноша со смуглой кожей, темными глазами и черными волнистыми волосами, в которые так и тянуло запустить пальцы. Он был щедр на нежные слова и комплименты, а его сильные руки умели ласкать так, что Сьюзен забывала обо всем, даже о том, кто она и зачем она здесь. Впрочем, у юноши, имя которого было Каспиан (хотя Сьюзен совершенно не помнила, откуда его узнала), был и другой талант, ценимый Сьюзен гораздо больше. Его пальцы, такие искусные и чуткие, умели залезать в душу и разум и хищно шарить там в поисках плохих воспоминаний и скверных эмоций. Злоба, раздражение, печаль, зависть, ненависть – все это Каспиан поглощал, дрожа от удовольствия, жадно всасывая в себя то, что было необходимо ему для выживания и от чего Сьюзен жаждала избавиться. За это Каспиан расплачивался блаженством. Он был отличным любовником и даже когда проникал в тело и сознание Сьюзен и начинал свой пир, он не забывал доставлять ей наслаждение, не забывал двигаться в том ритме, который она предпочитала – быстро, напористо, но не грубо. И когда тело Сьюзен выгибалось дугой, а ногти впивались ему в спину, Каспиан целовал ее и держал в своих объятиях, стараясь по возможности продлить экстаз.

От Каспиана, у чьей тени были раздвоенные копыта и тонкие длинные клыки, Сьюзен уходила уставшая и опустошенная, но довольная. Дурные мысли, дни и поступки уже не отравляли ее сердце. Именно ради этого она и приходила к Каспиану. И к Рабадашу.

Рабадашем звали мужчину, живущего шатре, в который упиралась левая дорога. Шатер этот, пестрый и остроконечный, изнутри казался больше, чем снаружи. В нем не было никакой мебели, кроме низкого столика. На полу лежало множество подушек самых разных цветов и форм – и круглые, и квадратные, и треугольные, а компанию им составляли расставленные повсюду свечи и ароматические лампы, от которых в шатре висел чад и удушливый запах. Рабадаш был старше Каспиана, выше его, шире в плечах и носил бороду, но глаза у них были похожи настолько, что в голову Сьюзен иногда закрадывалась мысль - эти двое на самом деле один и тот же человек. Однако Сьюзен не настолько интересовало это, чтобы попытаться выяснить, верна ее теория или нет.

Рабадаш был из той породы людей – хотя Сьюзен сомневалась, что его можно было причислить к человеческому роду, – которые мягко стелют, да только спать на этой кровати ой как жестко. Он осыпал Сьюзен цветистыми комплиментами, обволакивал лестью и ловил на крючок вожделения, читавшегося в его взгляде. Он осторожно, как величайшую драгоценность, укладывал Сьюзен на подушки, проводил губами по ее запястью, зарывался лицом между ее ног, вдыхая запах, и Сьюзен чувствовала себя счастливейшей женщиной на свете. Наслаждение, которое она испытывала с ним, было намного острее и сильнее, чем с Каспианом, но она не успевала в полной мере прочувствовать его, потому что Рабадаш крал его, торопливо и алчно. Его не интересовали плохие эмоции Сьюзен, ему требовалось ее удовольствие, ее счастье, ее радость. После него Сьюзен не ощущала вообще ничего, не оставалось ни сил, ни желания. В ее голове не было ни одной мысли, а в сердце – ни одной эмоции, и такое состояние длилось достаточно долго, чтобы Сьюзен забыла, из-за чего она злилась и огорчалась до прихода к Рабадашу. Большего ей от него и не требовалось. И что с того, если у отбрасываемой им тени были крылья и клюв хищной птицы?

Постояв на распутье, Сьюзен наконец решилась и повернула направо.

 

* * *

Сьюзен проснулась от цветочного запаха, бьющего в нос. Он был настолько густым, что от него тут же начало ломить виски, хотя духи с таким ароматом имели бы, скорее всего, огромный успех. Сбоку к Сьюзен кто-то прижимался, и ей не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что это Люси. В детстве она постоянно приходила спать к родителям, а когда те посчитали, что дочь уже слишком взрослая для этого, Люси стала приходить по ночам к Питеру, которого обожала. Правда, вскоре родители посчитали, что это неприлично, и тогда Люси поменяла Питера на Сьюзен. Годы спустя она продолжала приходить спать со Сьюзен, не каждую ночь, но довольно часто.

Когда Сьюзен все же открыла глаза, то первое, что она увидела, была рука Люси, сжимающая диковинный цветок – большой и яркий, с огненно-красной сердцевиной. Цветок, который совершенно точно не рос в Англии в феврале. Сьюзен вздохнула. Люси мгновенно проснулась, села, оставив цветок на груди сестры, и, глядя на нее горящими глазами, сказала восторженно:

– Я опять была в Нарнии, Сью! Как же там красиво! Я танцевала с дриадами, потом пила чай с мистером Тумнусом, миссис Бобер испекла очень вкусный пирог с ежевикой, а потом мы гуляли вдоль реки, и я видела, как Питер фехтует с…

Гвен, которую все звали Королевой, потому что ее полное имя было Гвиневер, заворочалась, просыпаясь, и Люси умолкла, не дожидаясь предостерегающего взгляда сестры. Сьюзен и Питеру стоило немалых трудов отучить ее болтать о Нарнии, когда вздумается. Если не весь Дом, то уж точно половина его обитателей знали об этой стране, но разговаривать о ней было не принято. Сьюзен быстро спрятала цветок под подушку, и Люси надулась, а затем спрыгнула с кровати и, поджимая пальцы, пошлепала босыми ногами в ванную комнату. От этой привычки – ходить по Дому босой и в одной ночнушке – ее отучить никак не удавалось. Сьюзен, морщась от неприятных ощущений между ног, также встала, привычно занавесившись волосами – пора было собираться на завтрак.

 

* * *

– Привет, Красавица.

Дом многому научил Сьюзен за те годы, что она жила здесь. И вовсе не грамматике, алгебре или латыни, которые не очень-то усердно пытались вбить в головы своих учеников преподаватели Дома. Сьюзен научилась смотреть на всех сквозь темные пряди и выучила все правила Дома, из которых негласных и неписанных было больше, чем напечатанных в книжке, выдаваемой каждому обитателю Дома вместе с Библией. Официальные правила Дома Сьюзен научилась нарушать с такой легкостью, которую не могла себе даже представить до того, как попала сюда, а неофициальные – соблюдать, какими бы нелепыми они ей ни казались. А еще Сьюзен научилась не обращать внимания на прозвище, которым ее наградили в первый же день пребывания в Доме. Точнее, воспринимать его как простой набор звуков, за которым не стоит никакого смысла – Сьюзен и без него хватало напоминаний о том, как и почему они с братьями и сестрой здесь оказались, еще одно было ни к чему. Но, увы, изменить это прозвище Сьюзен не могла.

Молча кивнув Баньши, высокой бледной патлатой девице из первой спальни, Сьюзен села на свое привычное место. Завтрак в Доме начинался в восемь утра и заканчивался ровно в половину десятого. Кто не успевал поесть, учитывая, что некоторые обитатели Дома добирались до столовой минут за пять до конца завтрака, либо ходили голодными до обеда, подъедая остатки спрятанного в тайниках съестного, либо надеялись на милосердие товарищей, которые обычно захватывали им еду. Подруг, способных на такую заботу, у Сьюзен не было, а тайник имелся всего один и в нем хранились святые для нее вещи, которые она не могла осквернить скудной приютской едой.

Люси обвела взглядом столовую и, не найдя Питера, чью компанию она предпочитала за завтраком, надулась и села рядом со Сьюзен. Эдмунда она то ли и впрямь не заметила, то ли притворилась, что не заметила. Зато его увидела Сьюзен и, понаблюдав, как он вяло ковыряется ложкой в каше, тяжело вздохнула и перевела взгляд на выцарапанную на столешнице птицу.

Столовой было уже много лет, а стоявшим в ней столами того больше, и Сьюзен не сомневалась, что эта птица – мисс Иволга. Дом был щедр с теми, кто искал о нем информацию, и Сьюзен давно выяснила, что прежде в Доме был приют для детей с особыми способностями, которых собирали под свое крыло женщины-птицы под названием имбрины. Они создавали временные петли, чтобы уберечь свои подопечных от опасности, а она подстерегала повсюду детей, умеющих становиться невидимыми или с легкостью поднимать камни весом в тонну. Когда-то и здесь была такая временная петля, в которой раз за разом повторялся один и тот же день, но ее давно разрушили, неизвестно кто, когда и почему. Разумеется, для всех непосвященных воспитанники мисс Ивогли и прочих имбрин были обычными сиротами, и поэтому после них в Доме устроили приют для детей с ограниченными возможностями, проще говоря, для калек.

Интересно, смогла бы мисс Иволга и ее товарки помочь нынешним жителям дома, например, Эдмунду?

Со стороны могло показаться, что Эдмунд медленно ест из-за своей слепоты, но Сьюзен было известно, что за пять лет он отлично научился обслуживать себя без чьей-либо помощи, и порой, не зная о его увечье, невозможно было догадаться, что брат слеп. Может, сейчас он просто задумался, но Сьюзен боялась, что он такой вялый, потому что у него начались Плохие дни. Они бывали не только у Эдмунда, но и у многих других обителей Дома. Врачи называли эти дни новомодным словом «депрессия», но для всех остальных это были Плохие дни. Потому что тех, у кого они наступали, надолго забирали в Склеп (так называли маленькую больницу при Доме) и делали с ними что-то страшное, после чего они возвращались тихими, настороженными, частенько не узнавали старых приятелей и вздрагивали от каждого шума. Эдмунд уже дважды бывал в Склепе, и Сьюзен не хотела, чтобы он вновь попал в руки Белой Колдуньи, старшей медсестры Склепа, от которой у всех бежали по спине мурашки. Это была Снежная королева и Мегера в одном лице, и все терпеть ее не могли. Эдмунд как-то вскользь упомянул, что его она «любила» больше других пациентов, и Сьюзен содрогнулась при мысли о том, каково приходилось объектам такой любви.

Питер на завтрак так и не явился, а Эдмунд почти ничего не съел, и недовольные работники столовой унесли у него из-подноса полную тарелку. Сьюзен встала было из-за стола одновременно с Эдмундом, но передумала: незачем привлекать к нему внимание Люси, у которой был настоящий нюх на Плохие дни. Эдмунд выскользнул из столовой раньше, чем Люси наболталась с Ред, своей рыжеволосой подружкой из третьей спальни, и потянула Сьюзен в сад.

 

* * *

У Люси и еще нескольких жителей Дома не было занятий. Все, что они могли выучить из школьной программы, если вообще могли, они давно уже усвоили, и преподаватели оставили их в покое. По правилам, освобожденные от уроков должны были в учебное время заниматься полезным трудом под надзором воспитателя, но на деле таких детей предоставляли самим себе. Люси проводила эти часы либо в саду, либо в шкафу. Гулять одна в саду она не очень любила, но у всех, с кем ей было интересно, даже у Эдмунда, по будням были уроки, о чем Люси часто забывала. Вот и сейчас, услышав, что Сьюзен не сможет поиграть с ней на улице в снежки, Люси сникла и, дойдя вместе с сестрой до спальни, скрылась в большом платяном шкафу. Профессор Керк, вспоминать о котором было до сих пор больно, утверждал, что шкаф этот сделан из яблони и стоит в Доме едва ли не с самого дня его постройки. Сьюзен охотно верила, что так оно и было. Люси, должно быть, знала наверняка, но спрашивать ее об этом Сьюзен не собиралась.

Никто из присутствующих в спальне не обратил на Люси внимания. В Доме не верили, что в Нарнию можно попасть через шкаф, потому, что ни у кого не получилось это сделать, но Люси никто не пытался переубедить или поднять на смех. Во-первых, все любили Детку, как ее называли в Доме, а во-вторых, здесь были терпимы к чужим странностям, вере и заблуждениям. Все очень хорошо помнили про правило не бросаться друг в друга камнями, проживая в стеклянном доме, и к тому же каждый здесь был не без греха.

 

* * *

– Гастроваскулярный, – наугад открыв страницу толкового словаря, прочитала Сьюзен,.

Когда они вчетвером только попали в Дом, оглушенные горем, испуганные, потерянные, онемевшие от боли, терпеть которую уже не оставалось сил, они держались вместе, и это поначалу помогло им выжить и не сойти с ума. Это - и профессор Керк. И потому, когда Дом начал отделять их друг от друга, они, не сговариваясь, решили, что хотя бы один вечер в неделю должны проводить вместе, как семья. Но то, какими они стали, оставляло им мало совместных занятий. Они давно уже почти не разговаривали открыто друг с другом, совместные пикники и прогулки удавалось устроить лишь в хорошую погоду, да и Питеру они приносили мало радости. Настольные игры отпадали из-за слепоты Эдмунда и неумения Люси играть в большинство из них, а подвижные, вроде пряток и салок, – из-за паралича Питера (и снова слепоты Эдмунда). Им оставались игры в слова и что-то похожее, да и то Люси с трудом вспоминала алфавит и читала по слогам слова, откровенно скучала и бродила по комнате, пока ее старшие брат и сестра пытались вспомнить, каково это – быть по-настоящему близкими людьми. Получалось у них плохо.

– Ну же, Питер, гастроваскулярный, – повторила Сьюзен, поняв, что Питер, смотрящий вдаль таким же невидящим взглядом, как у Эдмунда, не собирается отвечать.

В дальнем углу комнаты отдыха группа мальчишек из пятой спальни терзала старенький радиоприемник. У окна играли в карты, на словах – на мелкий сор вроде пуговиц, порванных лент, сломанных игрушек, негодных перьев, камушков и прочей ерунды, на деле – на ценности, то есть на сигареты, печенье, чулки, журналы. Девочки из третьей спальни хихикали, склонившись над какой-то книгой, явно не из числа одобренной уставом Дома нравоучительной литературы. Зануда и Моряк строили друг другу глазки с противоположных концов комнаты.

– Ну же, Питер, – поддразнила сестру Люси, так мастерски скопировав интонации Сьюзен, что Эдмунд ухмыльнулся.

– Что, Лу?

Люси Питер отвечал всегда, даже если он был занят или думал о чем-то своем.

– Это дурацкая игра, да, Питер?

– Да, Лу, – рассеянно отозвался Питер, все еще занятый своими мыслями, но тут же опомнился: – Что? Нет, Лу, это замечательная игра.Сью, какое у тебя слово?

Люси скептически фыркнула, Эдмунд вновь ухмыльнулся, а Сьюзен раздраженно захлопнула словарь.

– О да, замечательная игра, нам всем так весело, – язвительно сказала она.

– Прятки, давайте поиграем в прятки, – захлопала в ладоши Лу.

– Люси, милая, это не очень хорошая идея, – ответила Сьюзен, бросив быстрый взгляд на Эдмунда.

Тот, почувствовав это, повернул голову в ее сторону, и она увидела его откровенно насмешливое выражение лица.

– А по-моему, это отличная идея, – заявил он. – Мы так давно не играли в прятки, да, Лу?

Теперь он безошибочно повернул голову в сторону Люси.

– Спорим, что я найду каждого из вас за десять минут, где бы вы ни спрятались.

– Спорим! – с энтузиазмом отозвалась Люси. – Я знаю такое место, где ты никогдашеньки меня не найдешь!

Вместо ответа Эдмунд зажмурился, словно это имело для него какое-то значение, и принялся считать вслух: «Раз, два, три…» Люси посмотрела на Питера, дождалась его кивка и убежала прятаться. Питер быстро и привычно развернул коляску и поехал к двери.

– Я знаю пару отличных мест, где можно спрятаться, – сказал он Сьюзен, катясь вперед

Расценив это как приглашение, Сьюзен последовала за ним. Питер крайне редко позволял кому-то возить его, научившись виртуозно справляться с тяжелой, неудобной и маломаневренной казенной инвалидной коляской. Обходиться без коляски он научился еще виртуознее. Когда они добрались до дальнего коридора Западного крыла, где, казалось, сто лет никто не был, Питер, открыв неприметную дверь, за которой скрывалась лестница на чердак, деловито сполз с коляски и стал карабкаться вверх.

Это зрелище должно было быть неприглядным, вызывающим смущение и неловкость, но Сьюзен могла лишь восхищаться братом. Она видела – краем глаза, потому что в то время Питер не желал, чтобы за ним наблюдали, – каких трудов ему стоило научиться перемещаться с помощью одних рук и забыть про парализованные ноги.

Лестница оказалась скрипучей, крутой и настолько неудобной, чтобы непонятно было, зачем ее такой сделали. Сьюзен шла вверх по трухлявым ступенькам и отстраненно думала о том, что если лестница под ней провалится, она сломает себе шею. Ей ни капельки не было страшно.

– Эдмунд не знает об этом месте?

На чердак лазали многие жители Дома, но эта часть была от него отгорожена и скрыта. Здесь было не так пыльно и грязно, как ожидала Сьюзен. Похоже, об этом укромном уголке знал не только Питер.

– Знает. Но он не любит сюда ходить. И он не сразу поверит, что я привел тебя сюда.

Питер устроился у стенки на груде тряпья с видом человека, приготовившегося провести здесь не один час, и Сьюзен поняла, почему Питер сумел стать лидером четвертой спальни и пробыть им так долго. Не благодаря своей хорошей физической форме, уважению среди товарищей, обаятельной мальчишеской улыбке или острому уму. Нет, Питеру помогла его способность обращать в свою пользу любую ситуацию, даже самую неожиданную.

Сьюзен знала, что прятки были целиком и полностью идеей Люси, ни Питер, ни Эдмунд никогда не стали бы использовать ее в своих целях, даже самых невинных, для них это было табу. Но Питер, который всю неделю был задумчив и многозначительно поглядывал на Сьюзен, старательно притворявшуюся, что не замечает его взглядов, не мог не ухватиться за удачно подвернувшуюся возможность поговорить с ней. Сьюзен догадывалась, о чем пойдет речь, и это вызывало у нее легкую тошноту. Она была бы рада раз и навсегда забыть об этом, но обстоятельства не давали ей такого шанса. В Доме все напоминало о том, что произошло четыре года назад – выпуск, смерть профессора Керка, Нарния… Об этом не говорили, даже не шептались, но постоянно помнили все: и воспитанники, и воспитатели с учителями, и стены Дома.

– Через четыре месяца выпуск, – сказал Питер таким светским тоном, словно разговаривал за пятичасовым чаем о погоде с друзьями родителей.

Сьюзен кивнула.

– Через два месяца тебе исполняется восемнадцать, – продолжил Питер.

Сьюзен промолчала.

– Мне уже девятнадцать. Ты знаешь, мне разрешили остаться здесь из-за того, что единственный родственник, который может обо мне позаботиться, ‒ это ты, а ты еще несовершеннолетняя. Летом нам обоим придется уйти из Дома. Лу и Эд останутся, их с нами не отпустят. Кроме нас с тобой в этом году выпускаются восемь человек. Впервые так много за последние годы.

И это Сьюзен отлично знала. После выпуска четырехлетней давности администрация перевела большую часть старшеклассников в другие интернаты и больницы, оставив тех, кто не сможет доставить никаких проблем. Таких, как Люси или безобидный Ленивец, который лишь ел, спал, ходил под себя и становился агрессивным только когда видел крыс, червяков и воздушные шарики. После этого из Дома ушло, достигнув восемнадцати лет, всего несколько человек, в основном девушки – почему-то администрация решила, что они более безопасны и потому после смерти… убийства профессора Керка отослала из Дома лишь двоих. Столько выпускников в один год – большое событие для Дома и огромная головная боль для воспитателей. Для самих выпускников, за редким исключением, выпуск – это трагедия. Сьюзен относила себя как раз к исключениям.

– Мы там никому не нужны Сью, – Питер неопределенно махнул рукой, подразумевая под «там» внешний мир. – Он отторгает нас, перемалывает своими стальными челюстями и выплевывает негодными к употреблению. Калеки бесполезны, их все чураются. Никто из нас не хочет туда, где на нас будут смотреть с жалостью и отвращением. Мы не выживем без Дома.

Спокойствие Питера улетучилось, и сейчас он как никогда был похож на короля Питера Великолепного, когда тот выступал перед своими подданными: вдохновенный, с горящими глазами, говорящий от всей души слова, проникавшие в сердца нарнийцев. Сьюзен могла сколько угодно твердить себе, что Нарния была всего лишь сном, приснившимся ей после стресса, который она испытала, увидев лежащего в коридоре в луже крови профессора Керка, но она также знала, что ее брат и в реальной жизни был королем Питером Великолепным, просто не каждый мог это увидеть. Многие обитатели Дома видели, воспитатели – нет, ни один.

– Что ты хочешь услышать от меня, Питер? – спросила Сьюзен, почувствовав себя смертельно усталой.

В ответ он пожал плечами, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Разумеется, она представляла, что он хотел от нее услышать, но не хотела произносить этого вслух. Она не готова была к этому разговору и, возможно, никогда не будет готова, несмотря ни на что. Пять лет назад, когда на Лондон падали бесчисленные бомбы, Сьюзен потеряла мать и едва не потеряла братьев и сестру. Год спустя не стало отца. Думать о том, что она все же потеряет Питера, Эдмунда и Люси, было нестерпимо больно, но Сьюзен осознавала неизбежность этого. Черт бы побрал Нарнию!

– Я не брошу здесь Эдмунда и Люси, – твердо заявил Питер, верно истолковав молчание Сьюзен. – Или, скорее, они не дадут мне уйти без них, – со смешком уточнил он. – У Мухи из второй спальни здесь младший брат, он его тоже не оставит. Хромой заботится о Страусе, тому без него будет плохо, поэтому Хромой берет его с собой. Лу и Эд помогут мне вывести их всех отсюда. Мы не уйдем наружу Сью, там нет для нас места.

Не имело смысла притворяться, что Сьюзен понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Не имело смысла спрашивать, куда Питер собирается увести выпускников и остальных. Не имело смысла отговаривать его этого.

Сьюзен глубоко вздохнула и вспомнила тот долгий сон о Нарнии, который казался таким реальным… нет, был реальным, но Сьюзен запретила себе верить в это. Там она была королевой Нарнии, чудесной страны, она снова была красива, не обезображена шрамами от ожога, полученного, когда на их дом в Лондоне упала бомба, а они не успели вовремя выбежать, потому что Люси вдруг испугалась и забилась в шкаф, а Эд бросился за фотографией отца. Там, в Нарнии, она была уверенной в себе, мудрой и великодушной правительницей, не пасующей перед трудностями и никогда не теряющей лица.

– Я буду скучать по вам, – ровным голосом произнесла Сьюзен и даже смогла улыбнуться.

– Сью…

Питер ожидал этого ответа, не мог не ожидать, но он все равно больно задел его, это было очевидно. А затем выражение его лица стало каменным и нечитаемым, и он, не делая попытки переубедить ее, сказал холодно:

– Мы тоже.

Безучастно наблюдая за тем, как Питер ползет к двери, Сьюзен размышляла о том, что волшебная и добрая Нарния, так обожаемая половиной Дома, земля справедливости и добра, уже отняла у нее одну жизнь и теперь в скором времени отнимет еще и семью.

 

* * *

День выпуска выдался на удивление теплым и солнечным, хотя накануне с утра до вечера моросило и было пасмурно. Сьюзен проснулась задолго до рассвета и несколько часов лежала в пустой и тихой спальне, прислушиваясь, впервые за пять лет, не к чужому дыханию, а к пению птиц за окном.

Всех воспитанников Дома вчера отвезли в интернат-лечебницу на побережье поправлять здоровье целебным морским воздухом. Сьюзен, как выпускница, осталась в Доме.

Как только в спальне стало достаточно светло, Сьюзен встала с кровати, аккуратно заправила ее, умылась и переоделась в дорожное платье. Автобус до станции в Хэмпстэде отходил через три часа, до его остановки было две с половиной мили, и Сьюзен хотела еще успеть позавтракать и проверить заранее собранный чемодан.

В Доме кроме нее остался лишь заместитель директора мистер Миллнер, бухгалтер, кастелянша да уборщица, остальные либо уехали с остальными на побережье, либо ушли в отпуск. Усаживая своих воспитанников в автобусы, воспитатели шептались о том, как им повезло, что в этом году выпускается всего лишь один человек и к тому же та, от кого не стоит ждать неприятностей. Из служащих, которые были свидетелями выпуска четырехлетней давности, в Доме продолжили работать всего двое, и их мрачных рассказов об убийстве двух воспитанников и коллективном самоубийстве еще семи, не говоря уже об убийстве профессора Керка, хватило, чтобы вселить ужас перед выпуском во всех остальных учителей и медсестер.

О том, что в этом году должны были выпускаться десять человек, не помнил никто.

Неделю назад из Дома бесследно исчезли тринадцать воспитанников. Они не вышли к завтраку, не пришли на уроки, и учителя забеспокоились и начали искать их по всему Дому, но так и не нашли. Никто не знал, где они и куда могли деться из запираемого на ночь Дома, обнесенного забором, пусть и невысоким, с железными дверьми, закрытыми на замок и засов. К обеду директор понял, что надо вызывать полицию, которая так и не появилась. Как ни странно, но к ужину обстановка в Доме успокоилась, о сбежавших – а они наверняка сбежали, не могли же они раствориться в воздухе – почти никто не заговаривал, а к следующему утру о них и вовсе забыли, словно они никогда и не существовали. Лишь Сью помнила о том, что у нее не стало двух братьев и сестры.

Перекусив тем немногим, что оставили ей вчера на кухне повара, Сьюзен поднялась в спальню и открыла чемодан, чтобы убедиться, что она взяла все, что надо, и убрать туда ночную рубашку. Сверху, на платье, лежал цветок на длинном стебле, нежно-розовый, с лиловой серединой и умопомрачительным запахом. Сердце Сьюзен ухнуло в пятки, когда она его увидела, и ей потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Взяв себя в руки, она вынула из чемодана цветок, пару секунд полюбовалась им, а затем решительно сломала стебель и сжала в кулаке бутон. После этого истерзанный цветок отправился в помойное ведро, а Сьюзен подошла к зеркалу, которого избегала все годы, проведенные в Доме, и впервые за пять лет убрала с лица волосы, которые она неловкими от отсутствия практики пальцами с трудом заколола в пучок.

Возможно, Питер был прав и они, инвалиды и калеки, живущие в Доме, не нужны остальному миру. Возможно, вне Дома ее действительно ждали лишь насмешки, отвращение, нищета и одиночество. Но она, Сьюзен Пэвенси, была не хуже остальных людей, несмотря на свои безобразные шрамы на лице, раз и навсегда изуродовавшие ее. И она не собиралась трусить и всю оставшуюся жизнь прятаться от мира, пусть даже в волшебной Нарнии. Она также не собиралась сдаваться без боя – она должна была хотя бы попытаться отвоевать свое место под солнцем. Легче всего было сдаться и уйти туда, где она была когда-то королевой, любимой и уважаемой своими подданными, но Сьюзен хотела доказать всем и самой себе, что она сильная, что она еще может побороться за счастье в реальном мире. А первым шагом на этом пути было показать лицо, которое она скрывала ото всех не один год.

Проводить Сьюзен никто не пришел.

Гордо вскинув голову и подхватив с пола чемодан, Сьюзен вышла из спальни, спустилась в холл и, на секунду зажмурившись, толкнула тяжелую входную дверь. Пусть это была не дверца шкафа, ведущего в сказочный идеальный мир, но Сьюзен требовалось гораздо больше сил и мужества, чтобы выйти наружу, чем для того, чтобы править Нарнией. Переступив через порог, Сьюзен выпрямила спину и, чеканя шаг, что было непросто, учитывая тяжелый чемодан и гравийную дорожку, направилась к воротам. Те были открыты, и Сьюзен покинула территорию Дома, не оглянувшись.

Когда она добралась до холма, за которым была автобусная остановка, солнце скрылось за облаками, на дорогу наполз туман и начал накрапывать мелкий теплый дождик. Поднявшись на холм, Сьюзен, наконец, повернулась, чтобы посмотреть назад. За белесой пеленой тумана и дождя Дома с его серыми стенами почти не было видно, как будто это вовсе и не здание, а морок, как будто он почудился Сьюзен и вот-вот исчезнет с лица земли, точно его никогда и не было.

Усмехнувшись, Сьюзен продолжила свой путь. Больше она не оглядывалась.


End file.
